1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are often provided in portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, to provide the device with an imaging function (e.g., still and/or video photography). A typical camera module includes a lens barrel and a lens assembly received in the lens barrel. The portable electronic device includes a camera window on its rear surface and a display on its front surface. The camera window is aligned with the lens assembly and allows the outside light to penetrate to the lens assembly for image capture by the camera module. However, it is difficult for a user to take a self-picture while simultaneously observing the image shown on the display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.